


Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon: Z

by schuriscloa



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime), Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Manga)
Genre: Fan Adventure, Fan Characters, Gen, Magical Girls, Science Fiction & Fantasy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-04
Updated: 2013-10-04
Packaged: 2017-12-28 09:40:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/990520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schuriscloa/pseuds/schuriscloa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ten years after the events of Sailor Moon, a lone girl never thought she would be a part of the urban legend.  It has been years since the last time anyone saw the Senshi at work, and this lone girl wishes to meet them in person.  She is about to, but not under the circumstances she wishes it to be.  Meeting her very own guardian cat, can this lone girl survive the trials sent her way while trying to gather the rest of the Zodiac Sailor Senshi?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon: Z

# Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon M

## Act 01 : Aya—Sailor Aries

✧✦♈✦✧

“I will lead the Guardians to Victory, no matter what.

I am the Commander of the Zodiac, Sailor Aries!”

✧✦♈✦✧

### May 1992

☆★☆

            A red-haired girl sat down at a seat in her father’s office, drawing a picture of what appeared to be a girl in a Sailor Senshi uniform. The Sailor Senshi had orange-red hair in pigtails and wore a red and orange uniform.  Next to the girl was what resembled Sailor Moon. The two girls were holding hands, looking at the full moon above them.  A little ways from her was the redhead’s father who looked over the girl’s shoulder.

            “Aya-chan, what’s that?” her father asked, kindly.

            The redhead stopped coloring and turned to her father.  She gave him a big grin.

            “It’s a princess meeting Sailor Moon!” she chirped.

            “Oh? Sailor Moon, huh?  Like the warrior from the newspaper?”

            The redhead nodded.

            “And I want to meet her too, Daddy!” she said.  “I want to thank her for saving me.”

            Her father laid a hand on her shoulder.

            “You will.”

☆★☆

**Ten years later…**

**April 2002**

☆★☆

            Beep! Beep!  Beep!

            “AYA IT’S 7:45 AM!  GET UP NOW!”

            A teenage girl with short, red hair jumped a few feet from her bed with a shriek. She tumbled toward the floor and sped quickly through her morning routine.  She looked at her mirror to make sure the tie was correct, but she saw the time in the reflection and rushed out.

            “Bye Mom!” she shouted over her shoulder.  She ran towards the direction of school.

            She only made some steps before she crashed into another redhead. Her orange eyes stared back at Aya’s violet ones.  Both girls narrowed their eyes.

            “I’ll get past it before you,” Aya said.

            “Can you bet on it?” the other smirked.

            “Bring it on!” Aya called, standing up and started running towards the school. Her eyes widened when she saw a cat sitting there licking its paw in the middle of the sidewalk.  She made a few steps before leaping over the cat. She kept moving, knowing the other girl’s footsteps were getting closer.

            Her school, T*A Academy was coming up and a prefect was standing there watching the gate close.

            No! Aya pushed herself quicker, leaping up again grabbing the ledge on the gate and propelling her forward. She landed on the sidewalk. She turned to her side, watching the redhead land a little ways from her.

            For a brief second she swore she saw the redhead had a short chiton on. Around her was what looked like ancient Greek ruins.  The girl turned to her and mouthed, “For the princess!”  Aya’s eyes widened.

            “Hikaru…” The vision faded.

            “C’mon! We need to continue on!” Hikaru called towards her friend.

            Aya nodded and followed her friend toward one of the buildings.

☆★☆

            A reddish-black furred cat had stopped in the middle of the sidewalk. He brought a paw up to lick it, when he heard footsteps.  His eyes widened as he saw two redheads in gray and maroon uniforms running head on towards him. He let out a cat screech, but the violet-eyed girl leapt up over him.

            He turned his head towards the fleeing girl only to see a flashback.  He saw a red and violet uniformed girl in place of the girl running.  His eyes widened. But vision had faded quickly as it started.

            “She may be,” he muttered before scampering off in a direction.

☆★☆

#### T*A Academy

☆★☆

            The bell had rung before they were able to make it to homeroom. Nuns have yelled not to run. They did not listen. Their homeroom teacher, Sister Tachibana closed the door on them.  Hikaru and Aya crashed into it and fell on their bottoms.

            “Late!” the Sister called, through the door.  The other students in the classroom giggled to themselves before getting an order to quiet down.  Hikaru and Aya stood up and walked to stand against the wall near the door.  They both sighed.

            Hikaru turned to look at Aya and smiled.  “We did our best,” she said.

            “We’ll just have to wake up earlier.  It’s _sooo_ hard!”  Aya whispered back. They listened in on the roster as the Sister ran through it.

            “At least this time, we made sure to give a morning prayer to the Lady,” Hikaru said.  She grinned. “Remember when we didn’t?”

            Aya smiled, wistfully.  “Yeah… we were nearly suspended.”

            “Why did you take the entrance exams for the school?”

            “Mom wanted me to have discipline and a higher learning.  My brother was in the affiliated boys’ school after all,” Aya said with a sigh.  “I had wanted to go to Juuban.  Some friends were there. Mom won’t let me see them now and they pretty much distanced themselves from me.  She thinks they’re bad influences.”

            Hikaru frowned.

            “My parents came into some money by the time I made it to middle school. Luckily, I was able to take the entrance exams and here I am,” Hikaru said.  “Verbally assaulted by all the crazy nuns.  They should all get laid.”

            They heard a snort and turned to see a blonde walking towards them. Her small smile disappeared to a frown. Her violet eyes narrowed in on the two females, but instead of looking at them in the eye she was focused on their sashes.  Her ponytail was neat as always and she seemed…regal.  She stopped in front of Aya and fixed her sash and ribbon.

            “Your uniform needs to be proper.  What were you _doing_?” she asked, sharply.

            “R-running, Tennoite-oneesama,” Hikaru answered.

            Aya jumped a bit to get a better look at the student.  Despite being in the same grade as the two girls, the blonde was still a year older.  She had missed the cut off, but she was still called “-oneesama”.  Her name was Tennoite Miko.  She was the school’s champion archer and a shrine maiden at her grandparents’ Shrine.  She was also the school’s idol and looking at Hikaru’s blushing face and those of the other girls, the school’s heartthrob as well.

            Miko smiled at Hikaru, before correcting the girl’s sash and ribbon as well. “Stay out of trouble from now on. No running, a young woman must keep her dignity,” she said, turning away and walked off.  Aya and Hikaru just stared at her leaving form, not paying attention to their homeroom teacher.

            “Rasenkaku-san, Tategami-san!” the Sister called.  Aya and Hikaru nearly jumped and looked at the nun.

            “Y-yes?”

            “Join with the rest of your classmates.  You’ll be eating lunch with me,” the Sister said.

            The two groaned.

            “We won’t trouble you again, Sister Tachibana,” they said, before entering the classroom.

            “I sure hope so!” the Sister snapped, entering after them and closed the door.

☆★☆

            The blonde from before opened the door to the restroom and stopped at the sink.  She glared at herself with violet eyes, before looking down her hands.  Her eyes widened when she saw blood on gloved hands. The vision was seen when she was fixing the girls’ sashes.  Their uniforms were bloody like her gloves.  She was also congratulating them on a job “well done”.  She let out a gasp before cleaning her hands, trying to scrub the blood off.

            Tears started welling up in her eyes as she kept seeing the blood on her hands.

            “No, no, no… no!” she cried.  She looked up into the mirror.  “No… what do I do?”

            Her reflection suddenly changed to a black-eyed version of Miko. She stared back at Miko, a smirk curved at her lips.

            “You located them.  Well done, Tennoite-san,” the reflection said.  Miko’s eyes widened and she looked up.  “Yes, it’s me _again_.  Are you prepared to help me rid of them so you could destroy the world?”

            Miko stared at the reflection, until her eyes dulled.

            “The world … must be destroyed.”

            “Yes, yes it does.  It wasn’t fair to you, and once you’ve done what I ask I will do what you wish,” the reflection said. “And your hands will be cleansed once and for all.”

            “Yes…”

            The reflection grinned.

            “Very well, little archer.  I will send you a _youma_. Please do as asked,” the reflection said.

            Miko nodded.

            “Yes, master.”

            A glowing black orb was sent through the mirror into Miko’s hands. The light died down to reveal a gem.

            “Plant the seeds of Destruction, and should they succeed I will give you what you wish,” the reflection said.

            Miko bowed, before turning away from the mirror.  The reflection disappeared, leaving a normal Miko with her back turned.  She looked down at the gemstone.

            “Where to put you?” she asked.

☆★☆

            It was lunchtime and both Hikaru and Aya were stuck inside with Sister Tachibana.  The girls were writing apology letters for being late to class.  Aya could not think of a better sentence so she tried looking outside only to find a familiar blonde sneaking out of the gate. Aya’s eyes widened, but before she could see where the blonde was going or whom she was meeting the Sister called out to her.

            She apologized aloud before going back to writing her letter.

            She would best not say a word to Hikaru about what she saw.  She would be broken hearted.  Heck, even the Sisters would be broken hearted. Tennoite Miko was the idol of the school and the perfect student.  Just why would she leave the school at lunchtime?

            She turned to look at Hikaru, who was staring at something.

            Oh shoot!

            She glanced at what Hikaru was staring at.  It was a reddish-black furred cat staring into the classroom.  The cat looked somewhat familiar…

            “Rasenkaku-san! Tategami-san!  Continue without interruptions or I’m expanding this to after school!” the nun barked.

            Hikaru and Aya immediately turned back to their letters.

            “Sorry!”

            Just who was that cat with the weird scar?

☆★☆

#### After School

☆★☆

            Hikaru groaned as she walked beside Aya.  They were both holding letters concerning their lunch detention. They both wanted to crumble up their papers and throw it away, but they were pretty sure they would get snitched on. Hikaru looked over at Aya.

            “So…” Hikaru started.

            Aya looked up from what she was thinking about.  “Hm?”

            “Wanna go to the Crown before we get our asses kicked?” Hikaru asked.

            Aya sighed.  “I guess. Mom will try to ground me,” she said.

            Hikaru nodded and looked around.  Her eyes caught a bunch of women run toward a jewelry store.  A large sign was put outside of the store. Her eyes widened at the percentage of the sale.

            “ _Ninety_ -percent off!” Hikaru cried.  “A-Aya, look!” She pointed at the store. “Let’s take a look at that store before we go to Crown!”

            Aya looked over at what Hikaru was pointing to.  Her eyes widened.

            “Wh-what? That’s crazy!” she said.

            “Yeah, I’d like to know what those salespeople are thinking!” Hikaru said, turning to stop at a corner.  Aya followed after her and soon they were at the door of the store.  The automatic doors closed after them and they saw how chaotic it was inside.  “It’s _clearly_ a robbery!”

            More people started coming through and the girls had to break for the side to let them through.  Some of them happened to be schoolgirls from nearby schools including some from their own. Their eyes widened as some of the people began to fight over the gemstones, while a brunette saleswoman left a rather interesting announcement over the intercom.

            “Please stop fighting over the goods, _dears_.  There will be _plenty_ for all of you~♥!” she said into the receiver.

            Both girls looked at each other.

            “Plenty of _what_?” Hikaru asked as she walked nearer towards the group.  She jumped to see over a person’s shoulder. She got an eyeful of the black gemstone that people were crowding over.  

Aya did the same. Just looking at the stone made the hairs on her neck stand up on end.

            “The others are prettier and they’re obsessing over _that_?” Aya asked.

            “I know, _crazy_!”

            “Let’s just go to the Crown, I’m getting kinda creeped out,” Aya said.

            Hikaru nodded, looking over her shoulder at the crowd of people. Something was pulling her back, but she managed to fight whatever was tempting her.  She would never tell Aya about what that feeling was, but the look on the woman’s face as she looked at her clients creeped her out.

            The two girls stopped in front of a Sailor V promotional poster as well as one for a new Sailor Moon game.  Aya stopped to look at them, especially the Sailor Moon video game.  She turned to Hikaru.

            “I really loved these games, how about you?” she asked.

            “Yeah, though I think Sailor Moon is a bit more interesting than Sailor V,” Hikaru said.

            “But Sailor V was the prototype for the Sailor Moon games.”

            “True. Though, the Sailor Moon games have a more interesting plot.”  Hikaru walked in to see the arcade owner, Motoki, behind his desk.  For some reason, the foreigners that would visit would call him “Andy”.  But it seemed like he was pretty cool with it.  He was currently talking to a blonde girl with a white cat.

            Aya’s eyes widened when she saw the crescent mark on the cat’s face. It reminded her of the cat she saw before.  Though, that one had a weirder mark on its forehead.  They stopped at the seats for the Sailor V and Sailor Moon games.

            Aya turned to see the blonde still talking to Motoki.  Her white cat was curled up on the counter.  There was something about her that was … familiar. For a split second, Aya could see the girl in an orange and blue Senshi costume.  Her eyes widened and she turned her head quickly back to the screen.  Woah…

            “Are you going to play or not?” Hikaru asked.

            “Y-yes!” Aya answered a little louder than normal.  What was _that_?

            Aya started the game while Hikaru was already playing hers.  Aya tried dodging the enemy’s attacks, while moving forward. Much of Sailor V’s HP was down. Aya was determined to get to the next level.  When she did, she heard a click in the machine.  Aya went to the next level and when she finished it, there was another click. Aya managed to get to level five before an enemy killed her.

            She looked down at the slot.  It seemed Hikaru was staring at it too.  She grabbed what looked to be crimson magical girl devices.  One of them was a cell the other was a transformation pen. Oddly, instead of the Mars symbol, there was a symbol of Aries.  Aya looked over at Hikaru.

            “Did you … get something like this?” Aya asked.

            Hikaru shook her head and showed her the transformation pens of all Inner Senshi. “No, just these pens,” she said. “I’ve only seen these four, but that…No.”

            “… Hm…”

            “I think we should go now, it’s getting close to your parents’ curfew,” Hikaru said, looking over at the clock.

            Aya nodded.

            Little did they know the reddish-black furred cat had followed them. He lifted his head before standing up and scurried behind a person who was standing idly.  He watched the girls as they left.  The girl seemed pretty clueless about the items she had gotten from a slot.  His head perked up when he saw the items in her hands.  His eyes widened.

            He better follow.

☆★☆

##### Rasenkaku Residence 6:55 PM

☆★☆

            Aya walked into her household only to be met by her mother standing in the doorway of the kitchen.  Her mother had her arms crossed over her chest and she looked stern.  Both redheads stared at one another, letting a moment pass between them.

            “I got a call from your homeroom teacher,” Aya’s mother started.

            Aya frowned.

            “I heard you were late and stood out in the hallway.  Only this time, instead of getting lucky you got lunch detention!”

            Aya looked to the side and to the floor.

            “Yes, mother,” she answered.

            “Not only that, but you had the audacity to come home just before the curfew. What were you doing? You should come straight home if you were tardy at school!”

            “Yes, mother.”

            “You’re not going to bed at half past ten anymore.  It’s nine o’clock for you,” Aya’s mother said before turning back into the kitchen.

            “Yes, mother.”  Aya took her shoes off before running upstairs.

            One of her brothers looked out of the door.

            “Welcome ba—“ he started before he winced as the door slammed shut. “Back, Aya…”

            Aya sat down on her bed.  She threw her bag on the floor before falling on her side onto the bed.  She closed her eyes.

            “Stupid mother,” she said.  “Now, I’ll never get my homework done…”

            “Then, you should have gotten home earlier,” a masculine voice, sounded from out of nowhere.

            Aya froze.

            “It was a pain to follow you around today.  Try sticking to one place after school, okay?”

            Aya reached for a pillow and turned around to throw it at her intruder. When she found her intruder, all she saw was a reddish-black furred cat with the weird marking on its forehead. Where did that voice come from?

            Since _when_ do cats talk?

            Aya proceeded to aim at the cat with the pillow.

            “Shoo! Scat!  Get out of here!  I can’t have any pets!” she called.

            The cat proceeded to jump down from the windowsill to her bed. It looked up at her questioningly.

            “Pet? Is that what it’s called when a cat is partnered to a human?” the cat asked.  It shook its head.  “Nevermind that right now, there are forces at work as we speak.”

            Aya’s eyes widened.  “It talked!”

            “Of course, I spoke.  I’m no ordinary cat, mind you!  Now, can we proceed?”

            “With what?”

            “Your transformation, you idiot!”

            “Huh?”

            A paw slapped against the cat’s forehead.  It sighed.  “The items you got from the Sailor V game,” he explained.  “They’re _clearly not_ Sailor Mars’ transformation items.”

            Aya opened her bag to pull out the prizes she received in the slot machine today.

            “Yes, those things!  I want you to pick up the pen and shout ‘Aries Power, make up’ right now,” the cat said, looking up. “I’ll explain later. There are things you must do right now!”

            Aya scowled.  “Why should I trust a cat that talks?”

            “Because you weren’t dreaming about that bad omen at the jewelry store.”

            Aya’s eyes widened.

            The cat sent Aya a feline smirk.

            “Aries Power, make up,” he said.

            The charm on the transformation pen glowed and a reddish light shot out, slashing at Aya’s hand.

            Aya’s eyes widened as she winced in pain.  She nearly dropped the transformation pen.  Blood swirled up from the wound, glowing red.  Aya froze as she watched the blood swirled around the charm of the pen, multiplying before surrounding her.  It covered every inch of her body before drying and peeling off. She twirled, now in a red and purple uniform and posed.

            “You are the Sailor Senshi of the Aries constellation, Sailor Aries. You are the Senshi of the slain warriors who sacrificed their lives in war.  Your power is their blood,” the cat said.  “With me, we are Guardians of the Phoenix Princess. I am Bennu.”

            “Huh?” Aya turned toward a poster from an anime, _Saint Seiya_. She looked back towards the cat.

            “Put a hand over the gem in the middle of the ribbon,” the cat said. “Concentrate, clear your mind. What are the first words you hear? What is the first thing you see?”

            Aya did so.  Her eyes snapped open when she heard a girl’s voice shrieking.  She remembered seeing a glass case with jewelry inside.

            “That jewelry store!  I _knew_ something was not right!” Aya called.

            “Then we better leave.”  The cat jumped onto the windowsill before jumping down.

            Aya turned to the door for a bit, before moving towards it and locking it. She opened the window up a little more before jumping out.  She followed after the cat.  While she was better off staying at home and not getting into anymore trouble, she just could not keep to herself when someone’s life was in danger.  Not when she was the only one who knew about it.

            Well, besides the cat.

☆★☆

##### Jewelry Store 7:20 PM

☆★☆

            A platinum haired girl stood against the wall, her arms crossed over shoulder.  She peered through the opening in the door at a monstrous woman with a girl.  Her eyes narrowed as she heard muffled noises from the woman on the floor.  She was identical to the monstrous woman.  She turned and slapped the woman.

            “Quiet, we just have enough energy,” she said, her violet eyes piercing through the woman’s blue eyes.

            She fumbled through a pocket for a compact mirror.  She opened it to see her reflection with its blackened eyes staring back at her.  A small smirk was fastened on the reflection’s lips.

            “I see the energy materializing over here.  Good work, little archer,” the reflection said.

            “But it’s not enough to destroy the world,” Miko deadpanned.  “How much before you’re able to?”

            “Not long with the way you’re going.”

            “Good.” Miko flipped the compact mirror down before she could hear anymore from the reflection.  She looked down at the woman, before whispering something under her breath.  A red talisman appeared in her hands and she taped it to the woman’s forehead.  “That should take care of the memories,” she said before turning to leave.  She opened the door, taking one last look into the jewelry store.  “And that was utter bullshit,” she said turning towards her compact mirror.  She disappeared into purple lightning.

☆★☆

            “Help! Somebody!  Help!” the woman shouted, while fighting against the monstrous salesperson.  She was pressing her hand against the monster’s cheek, but that was just adding more fuel to the fire.  Her energy was just decreasing and drained into the salesperson.  “Call the police!”

            “That’s enough!  If you want energy, then the right person is me!” A voice shouted.  Both monster and woman looked around, wondering where the voice came from.  The woman’s hand stopped shoving against the monster’s cheek.

            “Who goes there?  Show yourself!” the monster shouted, angered to have been interrupted in the middle of a meal.

            A red and purple uniformed girl walked out from one of the support poles of the store.  A smile was seen on her face as she looked at the monster in defiance.

            “Me,” she said.  “I will lead the Guardians to Victory, no matter what.  I am the Commander of the Zodiac, Sailor Aries.”

            The monster dropped the woman, growling at the Sailor Senshi.  “I thought the Senshi retired,” she said.

            “Well, I imagine someone needs to take their place,” Aya said.

            The monster merely started the battle by throwing an energy beam at Aya.

            Aya felt herself move gracefully away from the incoming attack. Unfortunately, it had hit one of the support beams for the building.  She had more to worry about.  The thing that was moving towards her and trying to claw her face apart.  She made sure to only get scrapes before kicking the monster in the stomach.

            “Shit! I hate this already!” Aya cried.

But someone needed to come help this poor woman.  She was the only one standing between the monster and the woman.  She narrowly dodged another blow, the claw ripping through the Sailor uniform.  Aya cringed before punching the monster in the stomach.

            “Don’t you dare touch me!” Aya screamed.  She clasped her hands above her head, before sending it down on the monster’s head.  “HAH!”  She jumped back before the monster could retaliate.

            Aries looked down at her hands with widened eyes.  “Woah…”

            “Aries! Look out!” Bennu shouted as the monster started charging at her.

            Aries glowed a red, holding her hand up over her head.  “I pray to those who have died before me in battle… that their sacrifices will not be in vain!  Aries….” Her aura started cutting into her glove and blood swirled around her arm.  “Spiral Twister!” She aimed her hand at the monster. Blood swirled in a spiral, blasting into the monster.  The monster let out a scream.  The blood started twisting more, piercing through the monster’s stomach.  She moved her hand to the side and clasped it into a fist. The blood shredded the monster.

            Aries watched as the monster turned to ash, breathing heavily. She looked down at her hand, which was covered in her blood.

            “I…I did it,” she said.  “I…” She dropped to the floor.

            “Aries!” Bennu cried out, rushing towards her.

            What they did not know was that they were being watched throughout the whole thing. Heterochromatic eyes narrowed at the Sailor Senshi on the floor.  A petite girl smiled, before turning away and walking out of the store.

☆★☆

##### Later that Evening

**Somewhere Else.**

☆★☆

            A light blue haired girl stood at the table where a platinum haired girl was sitting.  She could not stop her grinning.  She let out a giggle.

            “Miko’s in … _trouble_ ~” she said.  “You’re gonna get a talking to.  Breaking another toy like that~!”  She covered mouth with a hand.  “What is the boss going to do with you?”

            Miko’s eyes glanced towards the side.  Her chin rested on clasped hands.  “It isn’t much of a problem.  They’re just tools anyway,” she said.  “Besides, I got a decent amount of energy.”  She looked down at her coffee cup.  She picked it up before taking a sip.

            “Maiko, it isn’t polite to rub one’s failure in a person’s face,” a teal haired girl said, placing a cup of tea down on her plate.

            Maiko shrugged. “It’s really not my problem, it’s hers,” she said, pointing a thumb at Miko.  “Besides, when I start, I’ll be able to kill that Sailor Senshi I saw.”

            “Prey?” An indigo haired girl stood up, leaning a katana against her shoulder. She put a hand on the table. “Do tell…”

            “Well~ Aren’t you next, Kyomi?” Maiko asked, playfully.  “Find it out yourself!”

            Kyomi turned her back on the others.  A maniacal grin appeared on her face.  “Oh, I will.  And I won’t let any of you get a part in the _feasting_.”

To be continued…

✧✦♈✦✧

Aries

The Ram

March 21-April 20

Sign: Fire

✧✦♈✦✧

            If your sun sign is Aries, you may be independent, generous, optimistic, enthusiastic, and courageous. You may also be very adventurous, looking for new things to broaden your horizons.  However, you may also be moody, short-tempered, self-involved, impulsive and impatient.  You may also fear boredom in your relationships.

            Your lucky color may be red or other shades or tints of reds.  Your ruling planet is Mars.  Your sister sign is Libra.  You are mostly compatible with other fire signs and air signs. Should you pair with an earth or water sign, certain things must be taken with caution.

            Any more information on Aries can be seen via the reader’s research.

            See you next time!

**Author's Note:**

> (( u 3 u yep, Cameos from our beloved canon characters! ))


End file.
